


Unanswered

by Triglav



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 他们向世界发出质问，那质问并未得到回答。





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年5月旧文，谨以此文向杨舰队陪伴我们的三十七年（写文当时是三十六年）致敬。  
参考BGM：Fields of Deely - Urban Trad  
参考角色形象：东海惠大人的塔罗设定

“我现在很想杀人。”莱纳·布鲁姆哈尔特说，微微喘着气。  
“认真点，这儿正训练呢。”凯斯帕·林兹说，侧身避过布鲁姆哈尔特突如其来的横踢。

他们两个正在蔷薇骑士联队的训练场中对打，不过这会儿布鲁姆哈尔特显然没有情绪。年轻的上尉停了手，拿起场边装着无糖电解质饮料的水瓶猛灌一气，然后说：“我才二十四岁，这个络腮胡肌肉纹身中年男怎么可能是我？”  
“但他就是你，你无从否认。”慢悠悠喝水的林兹无动于衷地指出。  
“哈！”布鲁姆哈尔特说，他似乎进入了一种堪称激愤的状态，掉转枪口朝向林兹：“那你呢？看看这一个你自己吧，凯斯帕·林兹中校。薯条发型、胡渣唏嘘，攻占伊谢尔伦那么严肃的大事，他竟然还要涂眼线戴美瞳！难道你真的毫无意见？”

水瓶消失了，周遭的蔷薇骑士们一拳一脚的喝叱声消失了，训练场消失了，空间消失了，一切都消失了。林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特在一无所有的虚空之中冷然对视。林兹发色如褪色麦穗，眼睛碧蓝；布鲁姆哈尔特顶着一张娃娃脸，二十八岁看着像二十一。  
“不过是一种可能性而已，没必要这么认真。”林兹说，“他虽然是你，但你可以不把他当成是你。”  
“开什么玩笑，你说过这无从否认。”布鲁姆哈尔特说，“有这样的二十四岁，我宁可早早就死在帝国。”  
“你不可能死在帝国，”林兹指出，“你是在同盟出生的。”  
“我母亲怀孕的前三个月祖父还没有携家逃亡，她差点在奥丁飞往费沙的货船上流产，我有没有跟你提过这一点？”  
“我可能忘了。”林兹说，不动声色。  
“省省吧，我从来就没有说过。”布鲁姆哈尔特颓然道，“无论在哪个时间线，我都没有告诉过你。”

林兹认为自己有必要安慰他。  
“这只是无数可能性中的一种，”他说，“想想好的方面，比如，你以前从未如此丑陋。记不记得当年我们在凡佛利特星域？基地里的女兵们都爱缠着你，我记得你那时避之唯恐不及。现在她们都不来追求你，不就正好有时间玩牌、训练、找克拉夫特他们打球喝酒？”  
“长成这熊样——对，熊样，这个莱纳·布鲁姆哈尔特长得就像他妈的一头熊——居然还是个处男，未免也太可悲了。”娃娃脸布鲁姆哈尔特冷漠地鄙夷另一个时间线中的自己。  
“我无话可说。”林兹决定放弃，然后转移话题：“你性格什么时候这么暴烈了？”  
“任谁看到自己长成那熊样都会性情大变的，上校。何况托你的福，三年以后我还要担任蔷薇骑士联队的脸面，责任着实重大，”布鲁姆哈尔特说，“不信你问卡介伦中将，他迁怒于新时间线中英俊得过了头的杨提督，声称是对方导致的伊谢尔伦经费超支，然后扣了他的工资。”  
“听说了，我真希望他也扣掉先寇布中将的工资，”林兹回道，“如果说我有什么不满，百分之百在于这个时间线里先寇布中将——不，上校——的那张脸。”

他们从虚空之中回归到嘈杂的蔷薇骑士联队驻地，长得像头狗熊并且未老先衰的上尉和发型宛如薯条三天没剃胡子的中校面面相觑了十秒钟。  
林兹说：“你说得对，你还是处男这个事实简直是黑色幽默。”  
布鲁姆哈尔特说：“看着阁下的脸，我真想去问波布兰少校要一瓶卸妆水，可惜他现在跟我们还不熟。”  
“为什么是波布兰？”林兹问道，立刻又反应过来，“当我没问。”

林兹在蔷薇骑士的休息室放大打印了一张先寇布上校的证件照，还是两年前他升任上校、更换军官ID卡时拍摄的。布鲁姆哈尔特问罗伊休纳借来一套飞镖，两个人聚在空旷的餐厅。  
他们把这张显然和杨一起贿赂了某种神秘力量的先寇布的脸贴在墙上，然后冲着它扔飞镖。  
“你上次对着先寇布中将的脸扔飞镖是什么时候？”布鲁姆哈尔特边扔边问。  
飞镖正中眉心。“十环。”林兹叫好，然后答道：“我刚进联队，他在训练时把我练得妈都认不出来的时候。”  
“他对你期望远大，”布鲁姆哈尔特把一柄新的飞镖递给林兹，“我从来没有被他训得妈都认不出来过。”  
飞镖扎进鼻尖，林兹说：“我不喜欢这个鼻子，他以前的鼻子比这更立体。如果那个鼻梁立体的先寇布中将在这里、看到这个先寇布上校的这张脸，你说他会对他做什么？”

“大概是按着后脑勺把他的脸掼进墙里。”一个也许有点熟悉的声音说。  
“……上、上校？”林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特的动作僵硬了，根本不敢回头。一枚飞镖呼啸着从他们当中疾速穿过，牢牢扎进墙上那个先寇布的嘴唇正中，和眉心与鼻尖的那两柄飞镖连成一条直线。  
“林兹，布鲁姆哈尔特，你们究竟欠这个时间线多少钱啊？”个子比他们矮、身形也小一圈的先寇布上校一左一右地搂住他们的肩膀，像青年贵公子被两个五大三粗的保镖簇拥在当中。他们终于鼓起勇气转头看他：深蓝色制服外套、深蓝色的贝雷帽，皮肤光滑、五官精致、自然垂落的额发弧度优美宛如诗行，只可惜鼻子不够立体。  
“我也想知道。”林兹说。  
“我觉得债不是我们欠的，是中将大人你，然后我们不幸被逼还钱……”布鲁姆哈尔特抱怨。  
“没有办法，我也不喜欢这张脸。”长着一张手无缚鸡之力的脸的先寇布松开手、耸耸肩，“据说这张脸令我在一些衍生的时间线里泡到了杨提督，我不是很愿意想象那种情况，因此从不会在这个时间线里待得太久，我建议你们也这样做——你欠的钱可能太多了，林兹，他们让你一周都不洗头。”  
先寇布离开了，大概是要走回那片空无一物的虚空。布鲁姆哈尔特目瞪口呆，林兹冲着他的背影大声问道：  
“那么，那些你泡到帝国的金银妖瞳的时间线呢？还有泡到亚典波罗提督的那一些——”  
先寇布没有说话、没有回头。他安静无声地继续走，步伐轻捷稳定，只是举起右手，向他最得意的部下兼学生竖起一根笔直的中指。

于是他们跟着先寇布的背影回到那片虚空。虚空中仍旧只有他们两人。蓝眼睛和娃娃脸都回来了，二人如释重负。  
“现在想起之前的那个扎着小辫子的你和发型有如鸡窝的我[1]，”布鲁姆哈尔特说，“我真怀念他们哪。”  
“怎么样都无所谓了，对你来说，”林兹说，“生前长什么样悉听尊便。无论在哪个时间线，死后的你都只是区区一具尸体。”  
“这话说得真重，”布鲁姆哈尔特作势捂住心口，神情却不以为意。伊谢尔伦人将死亡当做玩笑，而他已经死过不计其数次，“我才二十八岁，至少给我一点希望。”

“做不到，”林兹说，“我试过很多次，每一次你都会死。”  
“死在宇宙历八零零年六月一日凌晨三时十分，死在被地球教教徒攻陷的瑞达II号，杨提督和派特里契夫中将会跟你死在一起，你的遗言每一次都说给了先寇布中将听，每一次都没有变化。  
“你在死前会输掉两局立体西洋棋，杀死至少二十位地球教教徒。你希望杨提督可以活下去，但他的逝世比你的要早十五分钟。  
“结局无可改变，你只能一次又一次地赴死，而我和蔷薇骑士联队的其他人也只能一次又一次地目送你走上死路。  
“我希望你能活到二十九岁、三十岁，五十岁，乃至和先寇布中将所期望的一样，在一百五十岁那年死于子孙环绕的寝床，但是你看，无论你顶着什么样的一张脸，你都死在二十八岁。布鲁姆哈尔特，在故事还没有结束的时候。”

“……太煽情了。”布鲁姆哈尔特评价，“但是你还漏了罗姆斯基，他也跟我死在一起。”  
“闭嘴。”林兹说。

他们接了吻。

“我现在想到那个发型宛如薯条的你，幸好那个时间线才刚刚开始……”布鲁姆哈尔特说。  
林兹一言不发，给了他一个过肩摔。布鲁姆哈尔特顺势把林兹扯下去，他们并排仰面躺着，在虚空之中漂浮。

时间线无可改变，时间线里的结局亦如此。

“我现在有些庆幸我们当时写了几天蔷薇骑士日报，至少多年后回想起来，我仍旧有这些文字可供追忆。”林兹说。  
“可惜我们只写了几天，而且当中还花了不少篇幅挤兑波布兰中校……还有罗伊休纳的演武。”  
“对，罗伊休纳的演武。你还在日报里跟中将告我的状——说我什么来着？’林兹队长忙于唱歌、画画、到处挥舞战斧，所以没空书写日报’？”  
“那是因为阁下把队长要做的全部的书面工作都摊派给了我，身为前辈，这算不算滥用职权？”  
“欺压后辈是蔷薇骑士联队的优良传统，你队长我当年就是被先寇布中将欺负大的。”  
“结果等我死了你就没人欺负了是不是——八零一年六月一日，林兹：十五代联队长，你不在了可怎么办啊，你个白痴。——这段是你亲手写的吧？”  
“当年压榨我的人在那一天也死了，十三代和十五代联队长都不在了，我能怎么办。”

时间线无可改变。

“我有时候会想，到底存在着多少个时间线，我到底要死多少次，派特里契夫中将要挡多少次门，杨提督要去见多少次皇帝，你又要看我赴死多少次，要和先寇布中将一起跳上伯伦希尔多少次……那些时间线都是曾经或者即将发生的事。无论我们长着怎样的一张脸，只要这世界以外有观众存在，我们就不得不随时走一遍那条路。我时而站在联队更衣室的正当中，心中倒想着拎起手提式加农炮去海尼森一记把雷内肯普轰飞，然后当一个随心所欲的宇宙海盗。这种念头无法控制，实际情况中却从未发生，然后我会死在瑞达II号，眼前一片黑暗。”  
“再然后宇宙重启，我会再一次地与你相遇，再一次地……爱上你。”  
布鲁姆哈尔特讲到最后，几乎昏昏欲睡。

“我的情况不太一样，”林兹说，“我记得很多事，都是些很好的事——在凡佛利特，我会叼着纸杯仰起脖子，喝完那杯午餐的爱尔兰咖啡，然后跟在当时还是中校的中将身后向战场跑去；你会去开那辆’花心杰克’，我抱着狙击枪趴在车顶，你的车技狂放得简直像波布兰，我会问你‘你丫到底有没有考过驾照’；我记得自己给迪亚·迪肯画写实肖像，记得罗伊休纳在演武排练时扭伤了腿，然后你代替他的位置去跟分舰队打飞行球，最后给全队赢了三顿酒；我记得你在伊谢尔伦的蔷薇骑士联队驻地摆扑克牌给人算命，算出来亚典波罗提督命中注定是天煞孤星，而波布兰的一生真爱必定是个男人；我记得中将告诉我，你在七九九年的海尼森带着联队打了一次堪称范本的阵地战，他说你是他带出来的最优秀的两名指挥官之一；我记得每一次我跟着梅尔卡兹提督去塔扬汗，走前把联队长的职责交给你，你小子居然用威士忌把我灌到了床上；我记得在某些时间线之中，我跟隔壁空战队的伊旺·高尼夫中校看对了眼……[2]”  
布鲁姆哈尔特猛然惊醒。“不，你没有。”他说。  
“我没有，”林兹说，“我开玩笑的。”

他们一起哈哈大笑，好像真的听到了一个了不得的笑话。

“这些我都记得，”林兹说，“我记得这些事，在你死后的很多年也仍然记得。我在海尼森办了画展，作品大多数是在伊谢尔伦的时候画的，原稿早已散佚了，画展上用的是你当初闲着没事干扫描的存档，打印做旧，美其名曰伊谢尔伦时代遗物。我曾经无数次试图阻止你的死亡，阻止这一切不幸的发生，然而，即使我们从那个小说故事中跳脱出去，从那部TV动画中跳脱出去，从那一套和另外一套没有画完的漫画书中跳脱出去，从那些舞台剧、音乐剧和广播剧中跳脱出去，从中文、英文、韩文和法文的种种诠释之中跳脱出去，从人的思想之中跳脱出去……即使如此，也毫无希望。时间线之外只有黑暗，你我必死无疑，只在时间早晚。每当有人翻开书页、点开文档，我便会一次又一次地见证你的死去。在你死后的第三十一年，彼时我已垂暮，我会在《蔷薇骑士日报》的最后一页写下这段话，‘八三一年六月一日，林兹：名为伊谢尔伦的时代，是确确实实存在过的。’”

“那一定非常痛苦。”布鲁姆哈尔特说道，前半句话语沉重，后半句却陡然轻快：“但我总会再一次遇见你。”  
他的确无忧无虑。死的人是他，不是林兹。  
伊谢尔伦人将死亡当做玩笑，只要是为了守护应当守护的人和事，他其实不介意再死一次。  
“是的，非常痛苦。”林兹说，“你简直是自由行星同盟历史上最不负责任的蔷薇骑士联队队长。”  
“我不是！”布鲁姆哈尔特表达强烈抗议，“最前面十二任里有六位都叛回帝国了，有他们给我垫底。”  
“你之前的十四位都死在了三十岁以后。”林兹告诉他。  
“这么年轻就当上联队队长难道是我的错？英年早逝难道也是我的错？”布鲁姆哈尔特说，“我们姑且在谈恋爱，请阁下对我好一点。”

现在他们无事可做。布鲁姆哈尔特说：“来唱歌吧。”  
似乎也只能唱歌了，毕竟虚空之中什么也没有。他们还好，波布兰估计真的会杀人。

“难耐长久的别离   
就倾饮这酒杯吧   
如同珠玉的这一夜   
我来为你歌唱吧”

“我半生梦醒   
远望逝去的岁月   
溶入你的泪水   
今宵酒更苦涩”

“赴往死地的我   
难望与你的未来   
埋葬深厚的情感   
再来为你歌唱⋯⋯”

蔷薇骑士联队古往今来的第一歌手凯斯帕·林兹的确有一副好嗓音。布鲁姆哈尔特半阖着眼听，直到歌声停止，他如梦初醒：  
“我记得先寇布中将最讨厌这首歌。”  
“没错，我故意的。”  
“什么时候再唱给他听。”  
“每次去凡佛利特都会唱一遍，他主动相询，我求之不得。”  
“那应该再唱一首《三种红色》……”  
“对，烦死他。”  
“……看来他当年的确把你训到了连妈都认不出来……”

……

有人翻开了书页——是“那一页”。  
“我该走了，”布鲁姆哈尔特说着站起身，“是时候赴死了。”  
“记得多干掉点地球教教徒，反正故事里没写具体数字。”林兹向他挥手。  
“我会的。”  
“跟杨提督下的那两局棋，如果能赢一局的话……”

也许就能改变什么了。

“我尽量。”布鲁姆哈尔特许诺他。

即使什么也无法改变。

他们没有跟彼此道别。结局无可改变，他们必将再一次相逢。

FIN

[1]曾经我看着十分不爽的藤崎龙人设的林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特，现在我爱他们。  
[2]夹杂私货的我的CP，请大家一起来嗑拉郎配系列之凯斯帕·林兹×伊旺·高尼夫。


End file.
